


Do You Love Daddy?

by Fandom_Fanatic7



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Male/Male, Peter is just curious, SPACE PIRATE DADS, Yondu loves Kraglin, kraglin is a good mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Fanatic7/pseuds/Fandom_Fanatic7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wants to know if his Papa loves his Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do a family fluff with Yondu and Kraglin and baby Peter. 
> 
> Fuck Kudos. 
> 
> Yay Comments.

Work Text:  
Yondu Udonta was sitting in his chair gazing at still stars and floating meteorites, it was well pat sleep cycle, but he wasn't very tired.  
After he wished his first mate, Kraglin, goodnight and tucked Peter into bed, he went straight to the the bridge of a ship, the platform from which he barked out commands and orders from time to time

He sat there with his head propped on his fist, it was quiet and he liked it. Being Captain means a lot of things, you're honorable, respected, and admired. Which really means you bust your ass to make people other than yourself happy, and you never really have any time alone. 

So to be frank: This is Yondu's quiet time. 

But sometimes quiet time doesn't last very long.

He heard the pitter-patter of little feet echoing down the main hall, Yondu couldn't help the smile sneaking on his face.

He turned and across the room he saw the boy standing at the door way, blankie in tucked under arm. His sandy blond hair sticking up different directions, his other hand rubbing the sleep from his bright green eyes.

"What're ya doin' up, boy?"

Instead of answering, the boy ran to the Centariuan and crawled on his lap, Yondu wrapped his arms around the boy tightly as they both watched the stars quietly together.

Peter was cargo.

Very important cargo. He was to be kidnapped from his dying mother and brought to his monstrous father. Yondu was a hardcore captain and really didn't give two flying fucks as to where the kid was going, as long as if he got the money he was promised. 

But somehow the little varmint squirmed his way into Kraglin's heart by saying: "Are you going to be my new daddy?"

Then the squirt manage to get Yondu soft by saying to him: "You are my Papa now." And Yondu called off the exchange. 

Peter sighed, snapping the Captain out of his thoughts. 

"What's s'matter?" Yondu grunted. The kid was silent, but manage to ask. 

"Poppa, do you love Daddy?"

Yondu nearly dropped the damned kid. Now what in the hell kinda question was that?  
Of course he loved Kraglin...right. Great now the squirt's got him questioning himself. 

"What's makin' you ask that, Pete?"

"Well, it's just that I've never heard you and Daddy say 'I love you', I've seen you kiss and hug though."

Peter scrunched up his face as remembered his fathers locking lips with each other.  
Yondu chuckled heartily. 

But he had to wonder, it was obvious. Of course he loved his first mate, and it's not hard to tell that Kraglin loves Yondu just as much.  
Yet Yondu has never voiced it before...not that he needs to. 

Maybe Kraglin wouldn't mind being told he's loved every once in a while.  
Before Yondu could answer the boy's question, he heard footsteps pounding their way towards the bridge. 

"Yondu! I can't find Pe-"

Speak of the devil. Kraglin. He was looking terrified until he saw the boy cuddled up against his Papa's chest.  
He huffed out in relief. 

"Hi daddy!"  
Peter greeted as Yondu giggled. 

"And what do you think you are doing out of bed, mister?"

"I had to ask Papa a question, I asked him if he-"

Yondu slapped a blue hand over his son's mouth. "He asked if I can teach him how to fly the ship, which I said yes to."  
Peter was about to squirm until heard "yes."

Kraglin gave them a skeptical look.  
"Uh huh...Come on, Peter. Let's get you back to bed."

Peter was about to protest when a yawn escaped from his mouth as he rubbed his bright green eyes.  
"Ok, da."

Kraglin walked closer to his boy, picked him up and held him close to his chest.  
Peter wrapped his tiny arms are the mate's neck, placed his head on his Daddy's shoulder and popped his little thumb in his mouth as he held his blankie tighter. 

"Goodnight Papa."

"Night, boy."

Yondu smiled.  
"Uh...Kraglin. Report back here when you've tucked that boy into bed."

Kraglin furrowed his brow.  
"Yes sir."

Within an hour Kraglin was back with his hands on his hips, standing at the doorway. Already suspicious of what the Captain had said to their very young boy.

"What is it?"

Yondu smirked, he loved it when his first mate was blunt. Very sexy.  
He stood up and walked toward Kraglin, grabbed him by the hips and pulled him very close. 

Kraglin, who was startled by the abrupt intimacy, made a small yelp.  
The a small tint of blue made it's way across his cheeks, but he slowly wrapped his arms around the Captain. 

Their faces were barley an inch apart, their eyes half shut, both of them easing their way to the other's glossed lips.

"You do know I love you, right?"

Kraglin's eyes snapped open.  
"...huh?"

Yondu cleared his throat.  
"I love you."  
He grunted hastily. 

"Now don't make me say it again."

Kraglin stared in awe, but smiled happily.  
"I love you too...you big blue ape."

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck Kudos
> 
> Yay Komments


End file.
